1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computerized teaching systems, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved portable multi-modal automated educational and entertainment system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Educational systems and devices have heretofore been proposed as teaching aids, such as for teaching multiplication tables and the like. The prior art systems and devices have generally been relatively simple with limited use capabilities and versatility, or extremely complex making it difficult for students and instructors to operate.
One prior art device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,262) with limited versatility comprises a light bulb carried on intersecting perpendicular rod members, the rod members being movable independently in two directions to locate the light bulb under an answer. The answer which overlies the positioned light bulb depends upon the distance the bulb is moved in perpendicular directions and indicates for example, the product of the numbers at their respective distances along the axes from the starting edges.
Another prior art device, taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,240, comprises a card having interconnected conductive elements over which a second card is positioned, the second card defining selected mathematical problems and possible solutions. Probes are used to select the problems and their proper solutions. Light bulbs are engaged upon chosing a correct solution.
Still another prior art, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,042, teaches a computational device for teaching mathematics by means of an apparatus for indicating correct and incorrect solutions to an equation having two independant variables for selected variable values. The apparatus includes a printed circuit board and electrically conductive strips, the conductive strips forming a family of curves representing solutions to a desired equation of two independent variables. The family of curves is arranged in a manner so that the distance along one edge of the board represents the value of one of the independent variables, and the distance along another edge of the board represents the value of the other independent variable. The intersection of the lines parallel to the edges of the board intersecting over the curve represents the solution to the equation of the two variables. Each of the solution curves is connected to an electrically conducting possible solution marker displayed on the top panel. A test probe is connected to a relay switch to energize the relay when the test probe is brought into contact with the proper solution member to which the voltage is conducted from the solution curve. The test probe contains a switch operable by pressure on the probe to engage a selected one of the two solution indicating lamps, the incorrect lamp being ordinarily selected and the correct answer lamp being selected by positive potential being detected by the probe which the relay energizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,877 is representative of the more complex prior art systems and apparatuses, and is a system that utilizes a computer graphics input terminal comprising an optical or light position sensing device, a semi-transparent plate mounted in optical relationship to the sensing device, and a light-emitting stylus movable by the operator over the plate surface against the sensing device. The sensing device provides an analog output corresponding to the position of the stylus on the surface of the sensing panel and an analog to digital converter provides a digital output for feeding positional data to computers and/or other digital or analog operated equipment. This type of system utilizes a centralized computer and is not portable by its very nature.
Another type of character recognition system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,147, utilizes the movement of a stylus across a predesignated data pad comprising three or more electrically conductive areas. As the stylus traverses the electrically conductive areas, a digital signal is produced which, when compared with a prestored table of characters, is either recognized or declared an input error. The signal is then transmitted to a computer or other device for processing.
Another type of prior art character recognition system, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,453, provides for data input by a stylus that has a moving surface or ball, the stylus being constructed so as to produce a digital signal representitive of the movement of the surface or ball. The digital signal can be transmitted either by wire or RF transmission to a computer or other similar device whereupon it is decoded or recognized as a valid character or declared an input error.
Numerous other educational and character recognition systems and devices have been proposed. However, as with the before described prior art systems and devices, the other educational and character recognition systems and devices are inherently inflexible, sutstantially limited in function and versatility, or extrexely complex in construction and operation. Thus, a reed has long been recognized for automated teaching aids and/or entertainment systems which are portable, and yet have substantially unlimited versatility. Further, automated teaching aids are desired which require relational positioning of input data by the user substantially corresponding to manual operations and procedures in the solving of mathematical problems, spelling and the like.